Naruto the Fox Arrancar
by Bahamutsoulking
Summary: What if Naruto was killed on his 16th birthday and ended up in Hueco Mundo as a hollow, what will happen after Naruto gets recruited by Aizen and wanted to sought out vengance on those who betrayed him when he was alive. Powerful/Smart/Dark Naruto, harem, OC, Good Aizen


Hello and here is a new Naruto and Bleach crossover, this one is when Naruto gets betrayed and killed at the age of 17, by his so called comrades for Sasuke and ends up in Hueco Mundo in the beginning of his afterlife, how will Naruto exact revenge on them, those who never betrayed Naruto will be on his side even some members of the Akatsuki, Aizen will be a good guy and this will be very different from the actual anime and actual manga, what will happen when Naruto? Here we go.

* * *

'Kido'

' _Flashback_ '

'Thoughts'

Harem: Halibel/Apache/Mila-Rose/Sun-Sun/Neliel/Yoruichi/Kukaku/Rangiku/Isane/Yugito/Fu/Hinata/Orihime/Nozomi

Shinobi and/or Civilians on Naruto's and 13 Gokei's sides:

Kushina Uzumaki

Minato Namikaze

Hinata Hyuuga

Anko Mitarashi

Kurenai Yuuhi

Yugao Uzuki

Hiruzen Sarutobi

Itachi Uchiha

Shizune Kato

Neji Hyuuga

Rock Lee

Maito Gai

Tenten

Konohamaru Sarutobi

Udon

Moegi

Nagato Uzumaki

Konan

Ibiki Morino

Zabuza Momochi

Haku Yuki

Obito Uchiha

Kankuro

Temari

Kotetsu Hagane

Izumo Kamizuki

Iruka Umino

Kiba Inuzuka

Tsume Inuzuka

Hana Inuzuka

Shino Aburame

Shibi Aburame

Shikamaru Nara

Shikaku Nara

Hiashi Hyuuga

Hanabi Hyuuga

Ayame Ichiraku

Teuchi Ichiraku

Choji Akamichi

Choza Akamichi

Hashirama Senju

Tobirama Senju

Mito Uzumaki

Jiraiya

Tsunade Senju

Yakumo Kurama

Sai

(Even the ones who Naruto bonded with in missions (minus the traitorious ones from Konoha for Sasuke) will be on his side.)

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto nor Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Fallen Hero Reborn

Naruto who looks like a fox with a single tail has been wandering the forest of Hueco Mundo for years and all he had been doing is devouring hollows, but for some reason he is the only male hollow who lets the female hollows go.

'How long, have I suffered, how long have I been here, I truly do not know, but I wanna make those who called themselves my friends who have stabbed me in the back and betrayed me for a spoiled Uchiha to know my pain, I will see them suffer as I have suffered, I will have my revenge,' thought Naruto angerly, as he devours another male hollow, he begins to transform and becomes a gigantic being with a white mask and what looks like a long black robe, Naruto had transformed into a Gillian, Naruto lets out a roar and walks finding some more Gillians to devour and he finds a thousand of them.

'Ah yes, I've hit the jackpot.' he thought as he walks over to the hollows his size and begins his feast, after the 1000th Gillian, Naruto begins to transform yet again and bursts through the sandy ceiling and lands onto a desert, Naruto has now become an Adjuchas, but he is much more powerful and stronger than normal Adjuchas, he now looks like a very sinister fox with 9 large tails and glowing ocean blue eyes that show that he means business.

"Ha, I feel stronger and smarter than ever before." Naruto cheered, and he now wanders the Hueco Mundo desert devouring hollows for 200 years getting stronger and smarter, and he is nearing Vasto Lorde level.

* * *

Naruto is walking in the desert and feels multiple reiatsus and decides to investigate, and when he gets to his destination, he is seeing something that is making his blood boil.

A group of 4 female hollows are in a fight with a strange hammerhead hollow that is more stronger than a normal Adjuchas or Vasto Lorde, 'There is one thing that I hate most other than devouring female hollows, is a male hollow fighting a defenceless female hollow.' he thought in anger, as the hammerhead hollow brings its sword that looks to resemble lightning down towards a female Vasto Lorde, he sonidos between the two and stops the sword with one of his tails effortlessly, that made both sides become shocked at the newcomer.

"WHAT IS AN ADJUCHAS DOING HERE?" screamed the hammerhead hollow, and the 4 female hollows are in awe at this fox hollow's strength, 'Who is this stranger, he's so strong.' thought the snake adjuchas, 'He's different from other Adjuchas than we've fought.' thought the deer Adjuchas, the lioness Adjuchas however is drooling at the sight of him 'He is a male hollow I wouldn't mind being around.' she thought with a hungry look in her eyes, the last female is looking at him in shock 'How is he this strong, his spiritual pressure is so warm and comforting.' she thought.

"Is that how you treat a group of ladies, how dare you treat them like they are garbage, you have some crazy shit that's fucked up." snarled Naruto, and the 4 females behind him blush at what he said, "So a male Adjuchas is saving 4 damsels in distress." said the hammerhead smugly.

And then, blood sprays out of the hammerhead's torso and head and he says weakly "Impossible", and Naruto asks "Who is the bastard that sent you to hurt these 4?", and the hammerhead says "Barragan king of Hueco Mundo, he ordered me to kill them for not joining his army.", and Naruto says "That foolish son of a bitch has no right to kill those who refuse to join him, that shows how much of a fucking tyrant he is.", and the hammerhead gets away.

Naruto turns and asks "Are you 4 alright?", and the female Vasto Lorde says "We're fine, thank you for helping us.", and Naruto says "My pleasure", "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and what are your names?" asks Naruto, "I am Halibel" said the Vasto Lorde, "My name is Apache" said the deer Adjuchas, "I'm Mila-Rose" said the lioness, "And I am Sun-Sun" said the snake Adjuchas, and Naruto says "Those are pretty names", and the 4 females blush at the compliment.

'He's so sweet' they thought. Naruto then says "I'll go and deal with this so called 'and I quote, douchebag king of Hueco Mundo'.", and the girls get alittle uneasy because they are scared that they won't see him again. Naruto notices the looks and warmly says "Hey, don't get nervous I'll visit you guys when I get the chance." and they calm down alittle.

* * *

Naruto goes to locate Barragan and finds him sitting on his throne and asks "Are you Barragan that other hollows are going on about?", and Barragan laughs and says in a gruff voice "You got that right ant, I can crush you with just my spirit energy.", Naruto knows that Barragan is arrogant and then comes up with something that shocks Barragan's army.

"Care to test that theory, 'King'?" Naruto challenges, and Barragan shouts "YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME?" and Naruto grins an evil grin that shows other hollows that he is not the kind of hollow they should be messing around with, "Yup" said Naruto confidently, and then the desert where Naruto and Barragan are standing explodes into a battle between Naruto and Barragan's army.

Every hollow in Hueco Mundo sences the two reiatsus clashing against each other and decide to go see what is happening, when they get there, they are all in shock that a fox Adjuchas is fighting Barragan and his army and they think he is crazy.

The battle begins and Naruto is facing Barragan's army which is a total of 20,000 Adjuchas and Naruto is easily devouring them, and after 4 hours of battle only Barragan remained and he is in shock and fear that this hollow took down his entire army without getting a single scratch.

And after devouring the 20,000th Adjuchas, Naruto begins to transform like he did 200 years ago, he begins to glow and morphs into a different form and then the light fades and they are shocked at what they see, Naruto has finally become a Vasto Lorde, he now looks like a white armored humanoid fox with 9 huge golden tails swaying behind him, his mask is now a fox skull that rests on his head like a warhelmet, his face is now covered by a mask that stops above the tip of his nose with teeth on it similar to Halibel's mask, Naruto's eyes remained the same except they are now slitted like Orochimaru's eyes.

Naruto moves his arm as he examines himself and thinks 'My Vasto Lorde form, so strong and powerful, I wonder what I can do now.', and he turns to Barragan and then he starts to slowly walk towards Barragan, "Stay back, I'm warning you." Barragan snarled as he holds his scythe out and Naruto keeps walking and says "What happened to all of your confidence 'King', are you really that much of a coward, no wonder you needed your army to protect you.", and Barragan finally has had enough and charges Naruto, but Naruto catches the scythe with ease, throws Barragan to the ground and then devours Barragan and gets a massive power-up from it.

Naruto then says "Your years of destruction, are over.", and leaves and goes to find interesting hollows to protect and to take them under his wing.

* * *

And after the years of finding hollows to take under his wings, he had luck in finding 8 Adjuchas, they are the Jinchuuriki who died from extraction, they are named Garra, Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakata, Fu and Killer Bee.

After he saved them from hollows they agreed to be with him and be safe, Naruto also had been visiting Halibel and her companions to give them company, Halibel and her 3 comrades enjoyed having Naruto around, he was more kinder and sweeter than any male they have ever come across, and they also got to know him better.

One day, Naruto and his comrades are taking it easy until they feel soul reaper reiatsu behind them and then turn, they see a man with slicked-back brown hair with a strand of hair falling over his face, Naruto felt something strange about this man, "Greetings, my name is Sosuke Aizen, these two behind me are Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen, what is your name Vasto Lorde?" Aizen asks, and Naruto says "Naruto Uzumaki, and the 8 behind me are my comrades, Garra, Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakata, Fu and Killer Bee.".

"I would like to tell you 9 that even though that you are powerful, your powers will stop getting stronger." said Aizen, shocking them and continues "But I have a solution to prevent that from happening, I can give you 9 the powers of an arrancar.", and that gets their attention, they heard rumors that arrancars are more powerful hollows when they try to gain the powers of a soul reaper by removing their masks.

"I would also like you 9 to join my army, you will gain the power beyond your wildest dreams." he finishes, and the 9 quietly talk about it to each other and they stop whispering and Naruto answers "We're in". Aizen smiles and says "You 9 will be wonderful allies.".

* * *

After 5 weeks, Naruto right now is looking at himself in the mirror examining his new look as an arrancar, he had a fox skull on his head as his mask fragment, the whisker-marks were still on his face, he also notices that his blonde hair now has red streaks in the strands, he wears a set of white robes that are an exact replica of the robes that the Rikudou Sennin wore, his weapon of choice was a staff (it's the same staff that the Rikudou Sennin wielded).

"After all these years, and I haven't aged at all." he said to himself, it was indeed true, Naruto has not aged ever sence his death, but his personallity changed from when he was alive.

"I can't believe Aizen named me the Cero Espada." he said, and he turns to his 8 comrades, all 8 of them had the same kind of clothing that they wore when they were alive, except their robes are white, their mask fragments are different, Garra's looked as if his right eye was covered by the fragment that looks like a raccoon's eye, Yugito's looked like Grimmjow's except it was on the opposite side, Yagura's is a fragment of an eye that used to be where his left eye was, Roshi's is a gorilla skull that rests on his head with the saber teeth, Han's fragment is a bottom jaw-line with teeth on them, Utakata's mask fragment is on the side of his forehead and a antenna that looks like a slug's eye, Fu's is the horn from the horned beetle and Killer Bee's is on the right side of his head that resembles the side of a bull's head.

"So how do you 8 like being arrancars?" asked Naruto, and Fu happily says "It's great, we haven't been this powerful in a long time." with the others agreeing, Naruto smiles and nods, "Alright, I'm gonna visit Halibel and her comrades, you 8 have the palace to yourselves." he says as he walks out, the 8 decide to go train.

Naruto is walking towards Halibel's palace and he comes to the door and knocks, the door opens and Apache looks and she recognizes Naruto's fox-like skull helmet and happily says "Naruto-kun, visiting us are you.", and they hear Halibel's voice say "Let him in Apache.", and Apache lets Naruto in and he sees Halibel and has thoughts 'Woah, she's beautiful.' and Halibel has same thoughts on Naruto 'He's so handsome.' she thought, he then says "Hello Halibel-hime", and Halibel blushes at being called that, and says "Hello Naruto-kun", and Naruto asks "How are you 4 doing?", and Mila-Rose says "We're doing good Naruto-kun.".

* * *

After 4 hours of hanging out at Halibel's palace, Naruto gives all four of them a kiss on the cheek and they blushed at that.

Naruto heads to Aizen's palace and finds him at his throne, "Hello Naruto-kun, how are you enjoying your time here at Las Noches?" asked Aizen, and Naruto says "Me and my fraccions are enjoying it here so much, we haven't been so powerful in over 200 years.".

Naruto then asks "Aizen, a question if I may?", and Aizen says "Ask away", and Naruto asks "What made you leave Soul Society and come here to Las Noches?". "It is because I wanna get rid of those arrogant shinigami from the shinobi era, they have been causing problems for the 13 court guard squads for years, I am gathering an army of hollows to assist us in destroying them." said Aizen in an annoyed tone, "All of them?" asked Naruto, "Not all of them, only the ones on our and the Seireitei's side will be spared because they are a huge help for the Seireitei." answered Aizen.

"I know how you feel, I was betrayed by those backstabbing assholes and bitches when I was alive, I didn't even know my parents because they were dead until I met them in my subconcious, my 'so-called comrades' killed me for a spoiled brat who is in their eyes 'the golden boy' and is the last of his clan, his clan was nothing but a fucking clan full of thieves." said Naruto.

"So, you dispise them too?" asked Aizen who raised an eyebrow, "Yes" said Naruto. "Naruto-kun, after the Espadas are gathered for war against them, then if you want you can reveal your past." Aizen asked/offered, "Of course Aizen." said Naruto.

* * *

After 5 months, Naruto had looked for hollows to be arrancars or Espadas, he found plenty, he met Stark with Lillinette, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Neliel and others, Aizen was grateful that Naruto did this because Naruto himself had better luck with convincing than anyone.

Naruto noticed that Neliel had developed a crush on him, and he told her that he is fine with it much to her pleasure, he also became good friends with the other arrancars. Aizen had called for an Espada meeting, and Espadas from ranks '0 - 10' enter and sit in their spots, Aizen comes in the room with Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen at his side.

"Welcome my dear Espadas, I have called you here because of problems that shinigamis and hollows alike are having with 'arrogant shinigami from the shinobi era'." said Aizen, "Should we kill them Aizen-sama?" asked Ulquiorra, and Aizen says "Not yet, they haven't tried to take over the Seireitei and Hueco Mundo yet.".

"I've always hated those arrogant shinigamis from the shinobi era, they always run their mouths on about how great they are." said Grimmjow, "Only 9 from the shinobi era became hollows and were never arrogant at all, and the strongest of the 9 is with us in this room." said Aizen with a smirk, "Who and where is he Aizen-sama?" asked Nnoitra. Naruto lifts his hand and says "That would be me.", and they look at him, "I was betrayed and killed because of their 'spoiled brat' who is last of his clan, Aizen told me that only the one who are on the Seireitei's side will be spared because they never betrayed me and they were never arrogant like the rest." Naruto explained.

"Why would they kill you for their 'spoiled brat', you were one of their comrades?" asked Halibel, "I shall tell you all my past, but I doubt you'll like it..." started Naruto, as he explained his past, Naruto explained how he grew up, how he was hated except some curtain people, the reason why he was hated and why he was killed, "...and that is my past." finished Naruto.

Everyone had different reactions, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Yammy, Zommori and Szayel growled in anger, the usually emotionless Ulquiorra actually showed an emotion for once and that was anger, Neliel covered her mouth in horror and had tears in her eyes, Halibel crenched her fists in anger while Stark did the same with his fists, Aaroniero is very angry but you couldn't tell because of his/her mask, Tousen was hard to read his emotion but he too was furious, Gin had the face of a fallen fox, while Aizen felt pity.

"You must of had a will of steel to go through that fucked up life and not get your mind broken, you have earned my respect for doing that." said Nnoitra as he grinned, "You have my respect as well, you can spar with me or Nnoitra anytime." said Grimmjow as he grinned as well.

"You have all our respect Naruto-san, you are welcome at our palaces anytime." said Aaroniero, "Thank you for supporting me in this, I really appreciate it." said Naruto in graditude.

And the meeting continues for them to be planning to get rid of the arrogant shinigamis from the shinobi era.

* * *

There you have it, Naruto has joined Aizen's army and now has the power to exact his revenge on those who betrayed him in his life, how will Naruto be able to get revenge on them and help those who dispise the arrogant shinobi shinigami.

If you guys are wondering, here is the Espada ranking, along with their Resurreccion forms:

Cero Espada: Naruto Uzumaki (Resurreccion: Zorro)

Primera Espada: Coyote Stark (Resurreccion: Los Lobos)

Segunda Espada: Tia Halibel (Resurreccion: Tiburon)

Tres Espada: Neliel Tu Odelschwanck (Resurreccion: Gamuza)

Cuarto Espada: Ulquiorra Cifer (Resurreccion: Murcielago)

Quinto Espada: Nnoitra Gilga (Resurreccion: Santa Teresa)

Sexta Espada: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Resurreccion: Pantera)

Septima Espada: Zommari Rureaux (Resurreccion: Brujeria)

Octava Espada: Szayelaporro Granz [Szayel] (Resurreccion: Fornicaras)

Noveno Espada: Aaroniero Arruruerie (Resurreccion: Glotoneria)

Diez Espada: Yammy Llargo (Resurreccion: Ira)

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and please no flamers, but I appreciate it if you can give me ideas to make the fanfic better.

What will happen next chapter?

Stay Tuned!


End file.
